Dear Friends
by Pottergirl101
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and ginny are off fufilling their careers. Hermione comes up with the brilliant plan of using a journal to stay in touch. Oneshot, HG and RHr


**September 17**

**Dear Diary,**

**Apparently I'm the first one to get you out of everybody. Hermione sent me the order us which goes like this: Me, Ron, Harry, then Hermione. This may actually be a good idea, this exchange journal thing. Mum thinks it will help us stay in touch. You see, every time someone gets the Diary, they get to read all the other people's entries and even reply to them. **

**However, I think to myself, what's the point of keeping a Diary if you can't write your private thoughts in it? It's like I'm writing a letter! The only person I would let read my private thoughts, is Hermione. She's the only one who wouldn't bombard me with things like 'you're too young to have a boyfriend' and 'you'd better not!' Cough Ron sniff.**

**Anyway, nothing to report today, so I'm sending you to Ron, Dear Diary. Love always, **

**Ginny**

**XoxoxoX**

**September 22**

**Dear _Journal_,**

**Apparently Ginny thinks you're some kind of girl. Does she not notice that you have a black cover? Diaries have fluffy pink covers with feathers and matching quills! Jeeze Ginny, use your eyes!**

**As Ginny said in her boring entry on nothing, this is Ron speaking. Or, er, writing. Today my Quidittch coach made us do laps around the field. And Harry, I mean on foot, not a broom. By the way, Cannons will so win! We rock!**

**I also learned a new Keeper move called the Starfish. It's when you only have one leg keeping you on the broom, while you lean over to catch the Quaffle. I did great on it every time.**

**Ron**

**XoxoxoX**

**October 31**

**Dear -----**

**No idea what to call this book, so I'll leave it blank for now. How's it going guys? And girls . . . Well, mad-eye really pushed us today. We didn't run laps like you Ron, but we did duel for three straight hours. I could really use a massage hint. **

**So Ginny, you never said how your day was. That's kind of the point of this book, Ỳknow. I know we'd all like to hear how Healer school is. I heard it's extremely hard. And Hermione, make sure to tell us about your day too.**

**Harry**

**XoxoxoX**

**October 8**

**Dear Diary,**

**I'm with Ginny on this one Ron. Girls wear black too! I know for a fact both you and Harry would like to see a witch in a sexy black dress. You are guys after all, and boys are only human. That is, unless there's something one of you needs to tell Ginny and I . . .**

**I'll tell you Harry, how fascinating tomb breaking is. There's this spell that one uses to calculate the exact breaking point of the doorways. Then, there's the curse breaking itself. I've already started on memorizing the text books that Bill gave me. He's really quite a good teacher. Oops, got to run. There's a nasty arm growth in tomb 39B.**

**Hermione**

**XoxoxoX**

**October 11 **

**Dear friends,**

**I've decided it's only fair to name it 'Dear friends' since I'm writing to you guys anyway. Hey Harry, what was the hint for. Want me to apparate over there and give it to you? Besides, then I could tell you all about my day . . . hint Wow, this diary thing could be more fun then I thought!**

**Well, I was one of those who had to preform a practice surgery on a dummy. Let the world know that the dummy wasn't much different from you and I. I swear, now I'm going to need a new sweater! Love from,**

**Ginny**

**XoxoxoX**

**October 24**

**Dear 'friends',**

**Oh my god, I almost threw up. What is all of this 'hinting' going on? Would you like me to 'hint' toward my ruined appetite? And honestly, Harry. You could get any bloody girl out there, and you're flirting with my baby sister? What kind of logic is that? And why am I talking like Hermione?**

**By the way Hermione, you still owe me that visit we talked about before I left. Hint, how do you guys like it? No, seriously, dinner maybe? And could you wear the black dress?**

**Ron**

**XoxoxoX**

**November 2**

**Dear friends,**

**Okay, first off, WHAT IN MERLIN"S NAME IS WRONG WITH GINNY? She's a very beautiful girl, and Ron, haven't you noticed she's filled out in, erm, all the right places? Please don't kill me! **

**And about the 'hinting'. Why don't you 'hint' toward Hermione? Oh wait, you just did. Hah! So Hermione, an arm growth? Out of where, the head? Merlin, tell me all about!**

**And Gin, I'll send you a new sweater in replace, m'kay? Sounds nasty. Is it possible to make the Dummy look like Moody, and for you to send a picture of it to me? I'm really hating him right now . . .**

**Harry**

**XoxoxoX**

**November 13**

**Dear friends,**

**Sure I'll go to dinner with you, Ron. Just give me a date and time, and I'm there! Ginny, that's pretty gross. Do you mean there's blood all over your sweater? Don't get any on the Diary!**

**Harry, you should respect your mentors. I respect Bill, you respect Moody. Besides, what can he do to you that's that bad? Oh, and the arm growth was out of the back. I used a simple severing charm, then sent him to the hospital tent. Nothing too bad.**

**Hermione**

**XoxoxoX**

**November 20**

**Dear friends,**

"**Hermione, wear the black dress. Hermione, want to go to dinner? Hermione, want to kiss me? Hermione, want to take the dress off?" Wow Ron, you have problems. Just ask her out already! And you too, Hermione! Jeeze, and people ask me why you aren't together yet. **

**Aw, you're so sweet, Harry! I could use a new sweater, as well. But changing the dummy to look like Mad-eye? Hmm, it could be arranged. . . . I'll send you that picture tomorrow. **

**Ginny**

**PS: All the right places? Wow, I'm flattered. You've got a nice bod going too. You're blushing, right? Tell me you're blushing!**

**XoxoxoX**

**December 5**

**Dear friends,**

**Shut up, Ginny. For your information, Hermione and I are going to Dinner in Egypt over Christmas. Yes, we won't be with you. I hope you're happy, because I surely am! Have fun celebrating with Mum!**

**Anyway, practice today. It was raining. Apparently it doesn't snow in the US during winter. I kind of miss it. This means no snowball fights until 9:00 at night. Harry, remember last year, when we bombarded Ginny with that snowman? Oh, that was bloody brilliant! Well, I'm off to get soaked in the rain.**

**Ron**

**PS: Ginny, you sick, perverted, little Scarlet Woman! Harry, you'd better not be blushing! Hermione, I can't wait!**

**XoxoxoX**

**December 18**

**Dear friends,**

**Yes I was blushing, despite what some hypocrites out there say . . . Thanks for the picture Ginny, it was fantastic! Nearly everybody in Auror school knows about it! Hopefully Moody won't find out, or he'll be true to his name.**

**Hey Ginny, how about we spend Christmas together? While a certain couple go do uh, things, we can have some fun. Where to? I can go to England if you like. I think Tonks is coming down there to see Lupin anyway, so I'll go with her.**

**Harry**

**XoxoxoX**

**December 23**

**Dear friends,**

**Guess I'll be seeing you, Ron, tomorrow. Really no point in telling you anything because you won't get this for a week or two. I'll just talk to Ginny. So Gin, it would be nice if you went with Harry1 you've been flirting an awful lot lately . . . Especially after we all saw each other after you graduated. He was definitely into you, so I say to go for it!**

**I'm really glad about Ron and I. Do you think he'll finally act up? I hope so, so Ron, when you read this later, you'd better have kissed me, or something! Well, Happy Christmas to you all, I've got to get going.**

**Hermione**

**XoxoxoX**

Ginny tugged on yet another dusty box from under her bed. She grunted, fingers gripping the sides until the box finally slid out.

"Another one, huh? How much of this stuff do you expect to fit in our house?" A raven-haired man kneeled down next to her, eyed the boxed that lay cluttered around the room.

"Yes, another one. I wonder what's in here, though." Ginny tipped the box over, sending bits of paper and folders all over the floor.

Harry laughed heartily. "Nice. I wonder– hey! Isn't this . . . ." He picked up a battered black journal from under a pile of letters.

"Merlin! I wondered what happened to that! Here, let me see." The two put their heads together, as Harry flipped through the pages.

"Hermione was the last to use it? And on the day before Christmas Eve . . . Why didn't you continue it?" Harry closed the journal with a snap, turning toward Ginny.

She shrugged, trying to remember. "I think it was because we didn't need it anymore. You came out for Christmas, and we got together. Then a transferred Healer schools to be near you."

He grinned in return, throwing the book back into the pile of assorted papers. "And Ron and Hermione got together too. Funny, isn't it?"

"What's funny?" Ginny smoothed Harry's hair away from his eyes.

"Funny that we all got together through this little book. I mean, look at us. It's five years later and we're getting married. Dear friends indeed."


End file.
